A display carton can be used for packaging multiple units of a product, such as consumable cleaning containers, together and for visually displaying the product, such as in a retail setting. Display cartons typically have an open top and at least one partially open side to allow for the product to be seen by consumers. Such cartons, while holding multiple units of product, are typically stacked on top of each other, and therefore need to be designed to withstand the weight of the product in the cartons. The carton also needs to be designed for providing information about the product in the carton to the customers. Display cartons are generally made of cardboard, such as corrugated cardboard material, and can be assembled by cutting and folding a blank, and gluing or otherwise adhering portions of the blank together to form the carton.